Maternal Love
by Isaac Clarke117
Summary: When a mysterious figure from Corey and Trina's past comes to visit them, life in Peaceville flips upside down.


**Authors Note: Hey everyone. I know this wasn't one of the choices I gave on my last story, but inspiration hit and I just had to write. I really hope you enjoy my new story.**

Scott Riffen awoke, as he did most mornings, with the sound of his daughter yelling. Many parents would find this rather annoying and get angry with their children, but Scott wasn't exactly like most parents. He had adopted Katrina and Corey when they were infants and had continued to care for them ever since. Though they could become a handful ever once and awhile, he couldn't be any happier with his life. Besides, at least he knew that they were awake and safe in the house.

"Katrina!" he called down. "Could you tone it down? I just woke up"

"Sorry dad" a voice called from down stairs. "And its Trina, remember?"

"Right, right. Sorry"

Scott chuckled to himself. He always forgot what she wanted to be called. Katrina had had so many nicknames over the years, that he had a hard time keeping track of them all. He supposed Trina was one of the better ones. He let out a sigh and arose from his bed.

**(In the Kitchen Transition)**

"Morning Dad" Corey smiled at him.

Scott smiled back to his son and walked over to a brewing pot of coffee. He noticed that his daughter was nowhere to be found.

"Where's your sister" he asked, pouring himself a cup.

Corey shrugged.

"I think she said she was heading over to the mall with Mina. Something about a big Mother's Day sale"

Scott nodded. He expected no less from his shopping obsessed daughter.

"And what about you? What do you and the band have scheduled for the day?" he asked.

"There's a big festival for Mother's Day going down in town and we were planning on playing there. Kin and Kon are really excited to show their mom how much they rock."

"Sounds like fun. I was just planning on sitting around all day, so feel free to call if you need anything"

Corey nodded, but a small look of sadness crossed his face. Before Scott could question hum about it, a loud knocking on the garage door made them both look towards the source of the noise.

"That must be them. I'll see you later dad" Corey got up and waved.

Scott waved back and watched his son meet up with his band mates. He considered both of his children lucky when it came to friends. Though she could be unbelievably cruel, at least Katrina had a best friend that stuck by her no matter what. And Corey had an entire entourage of people he could call his pals. One of them was even a girl. Though Scott wouldn't be surprised if his oblivious son recognized that.

He took another sip of his coffee and grabbed the paper that had been sitting on the table. It was indeed Mother Day today and it looked like the whole town was heading out to the festival. Scott suddenly became a little nervous. Corey was an excellent musician, and so were all of his friends, but that was a lot of pressure to put on a twelve year old. Especially one who never even had a mother to celebrate today with. That thought alone made Scott feel depressed. He always regretted never dating or marrying a nice girl so that his children could have a mother. It was just something he never got around to, and he knew that he probably never would. That was just the way life worked.

The ringing of the phone suddenly snapped Scott out of his thoughts. He picked up the receiver and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello Scott"

Scott Riffen felt his heart stop in his chest.

"Amelia?"

"That's right Scott. It's been a long time since we last talked. I'm not surprised that you're shocked to hear from me"

"What do you want? Is he there with you?"

The person on the other end of the phone grew silent.

"No. He died a few days ago"

Scott widened his eyes in surprise. He wasn't expecting that.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that"

"Yeah right. Scott, I think you know the reason I'm calling"

"I'm afraid I don't Amelia. You disappeared ten years ago without a word and haven't been in contact since. Whatever it is you want, I don't have it"

Amelia sighed.

"Scott, I want to see them"

"No. Absolutely out of the question. You gave up that right when you left with that bum"

"I made mistake alright. It took the death of my husband to finally realize what was important to me. I need to see them"

Scott Riffen rubbed his temple. A splitting headache was beginning to form in his brain.

"I'm sorry Amelia, but the answer is still no. Imagine what they would feel like if you showed up here after so long. I can't allow it"

"Well that's to bad then, because I'm already heading down to Peaceville right now"

"What!?"

Amelia chuckled. Scott noticed the slight amusement in her voice.

"Come on Scott. Did you really think I would let you stop me? You know I've always done things my way"

"So then why did you ask me to see them"?

"Because I figured you being okay with it would make things go more smoothly" a slight pause was heard on her side of the phone. "Sorry Scott, I have to go now. We should be landing soon"

"Amelia, please don't do this" Scott pleaded.

The woman didn't respond and Scott heard a click, as the connection was broken. He touched his forehead and discovered that he had been sweating. Was he really that nervous?

"Uh, dad?"

Scott turned around and found himself face to face with a bewildered Corey.

"How long have you been there?" Mr. Riffen asked.

"Not long, just enough to hear the end of the conversation. Who's coming over?"

Scott looked his son in the eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He debated what to say next, but ultimately decided that the truth was the best answer.

"Your mother, Corey. Your real mother".


End file.
